


your heart burdened be

by alsahm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm
Summary: dimilix week 2020, day 1 - firsts / modern au / valentine's dayor: high schoolers taking their relationship too seriously. and singing valentines!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	your heart burdened be

**1.**

Maybe this is Felix's fault.

Maybe he should break up with his boar of a boyfriend and ask Annie to elope right now.

But then Annette has betrayed him too, and she _knows_ it, her wide blue eyes spelling apologies even as she sways with the rest of the girls and serenades him, three minutes before dismissal from Algebra II.

Friday, February 13th. Not yet Valentine's Day, but the day that carnations are delivered and choir students are excused from class in quartets, tasked with delivering singing valentines to unsuspecting friends and lovers paid for by those with too much money to burn. Dorothea knocked on the door as Cichol finished their review. She curtsied, then Hilda, Annette, and Flayn, all in the same red dress and make-up, filed in. Normally Felix could appreciate the interruption; they look pretty, practiced hard and sing well, and it puts a stop to Cichol's ceaseless anecdotes.

But then they scanned the room and locked eyes with him.

Flayn presented a card, which, after recognizing the writing, he took.

Dorothea asked him to stand, which, even as she glared at him, he didn't.

The card read: _My dear Felix, Please accept this Valentine as my apology. I miss your cherished company. Ever yours, DAB._ With his choice of song circled.

They started singing: _When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary…_

And of course it's fucking beautiful. So when they finish and the class claps and Cichol lavishes them with high praise, Felix mutters his thanks and pretends he isn't warm and ignores the barrage of inquiries as to who it's from. The bell rings and Cichol strains to remind them about their homework and Felix is already texting his boyfriend, _never do that again._

Dimitri typically has his phone off and in his locker during school, but today the bubble pops up immediately: _I'm sorry… Are you mad?_

Felix is always mad.

_shut up. i forgive you._

**2.**

It started, in the way of most tragedies, with a feeling.

Felix is not immune to feelings. This is something he has, for some reason, had to point out multiple times to multiple people, many of whom he has known for multiple years. Perhaps it's because this particular feeling is a strong one, and one which Felix has struggled to mold and accept, that the contention exists; regardless, Felix feels things. Happiness, melancholy, frustration, love.

By example, he loves his cat. Pearl-white, affectionate Micaiah is Glenn's but black-furred, green-eyed Sothe is Felix's, a grumpy little thing that he found on the street and who only allows pets when the moon is in retrograde or whatever. Sothe hops into bed with Felix every night and enjoys his quiet company, especially on the days weather won't permit a walk to the gym, where he snuggles into Felix's side in the desk chair while Felix livestreams games for Glenn.

Felix also loves Annette. She has been his best friend since middle school, when they were assigned partners in Home Ec and she, engrossed in remembering the lyrics to a show tune, burned their noodles in the two minutes he went to the bathroom. Grudgingly, Felix will even admit he loves Ingrid and Sylvain and Glenn and his parents because, for fuck's sake, of course he does.

And then there is Dimitri. The one he can't explain. Sometimes Felix thinks he was born already loving him. That way, he can blame the tragedy of it on the stars or fate or that he's a Pisces, whatever.

**3.**

Maybe this is Leonie's fault. It was she that said, just before she thrust her épée into his chest, "So what's with you and Dimitri?"

" _What_?"

He conceded by relaxing his stance. Then she removed her mask to reveal her ever-annoying smirk as she undid and redid her ponytail; Felix was going to do that, but not wanting to look like he copied her he simply took off his mask and suffered the sweat and stray strands.

"Blaiddyd," she clarified. Leonie never says first names if she can help it. "He's going to Gloucester's party this weekend and you're not."

"Why would I want to go to that," said Felix, and, even though it was the first he'd heard of a party at Lorenz's, it was true. His disinterest in any gathering only increases at the idea of proximity to Lorenz, whose cologne is so sharp and voice so grating that just being in a room with him gives Felix a headache. If only the sharp hollow that formed then in his chest could have accepted this and ceased its preoccupation with why Dimitri hadn't mentioned going to a party, and also how handsome his profile might look in low light.

Leonie shrugged. "Free food?" She peered at him more closely; he still hadn't bothered to fix his hair or set down his épée. "You okay?"

"I'll get you next time."

"I meant about Blaiddyd," she said, frowning. "You guys break up or something?"

They hadn't. Felix had woken in his bed that morning even, too hot because Dimitri is a furnace and a cuddler, three times more physically affectionate when asleep. They'd been studying for a test when Felix had yawned hard and Dimitri had offered to walk him home, but the season has been so cold even for Felix that he'd just curled up in Dimitri's bed and refused thereafter to leave the covers. It hadn't been the first time he'd slept next to Dimitri, but it was the first after they started dating, and once the initial weirdness of it had passed, Felix had snuggled close and slept easy.

Leonie has a fascination with others' failure. Still, he said to her despite his blush, "None of your fucking business."

**4.**

Of fucking course Lorenz has to throw a Valentine's Day party and make it a big deal. Of course he has to extend cordial invites to Dimitri and Claude and Edelgard. Of course Dimitri could never say no. And _of course Felix doesn't want to go._ Dimitri has nothing for which to apologize if he knows his boyfriend well enough not to ask.

Off course, Felix checks himself once, twice, and knows he would have liked to be bothered. What interests him is not the gesture, but the request; to be wanted as support and partner, even if it's at something as stupid as a high school party. Obviously Dimitri can and should socialize without him, but… at things like this Dimitri gets tired. Felix has seen it, and Dimitri, who talks and talks and talks with different masks and voices, admitted as much in the foggy moonlight of the park by Felix's house when he showed up covered in snow and drowning in anxiety, and Felix had put Sothe down without a word and slipped on his coat.

And it's a holiday for _couples_ , for fuck's sake.

Is Dimitri embarrassed?

He may yet have trouble touching him, but Felix can take it slow. For now what he loves is to be there.

It's okay, then. For Felix to have been hurt about this. Right.

**5.**

Glenn said, "Why don't you ask him?"

"That's not how it works," said Felix. He poked at the tempura roll with his chopsticks, feeling for which he could best grip. Selecting one, he led it to his soy sauce, only to have it fall apart when he moved to dip it in.

"Right," said Glenn, expertly procuring a second tempura, dipping it in the sauce, and setting it on Felix's plate. Then he popped sashimi into Ingrid's mouth; she swallowed it whole. "How could _I_ fathom to know how relationships work."

"For _us_ ," muttered Felix. He stabbed at the shrimp with the fork the waiter had brought for Ingrid, and shoved it in his mouth.

**6.**

Maybe this is Sylvain's fault. Who is Felix kidding, it's always fucking Sylvain's fault. He is the one who asks Felix about how his _relationship_ is going, and the worst part is that he sounds like he's being perfectly genuine. That he actually _cares_. And yet it would be just like him to advise Dimitri to do something like this, so fucking embarrassing and public and with all of Dimitri's heart.

Felix will strangle him later. First:

Dimitri is in the courtyard. He is nervous. It looks ridiculous on him; he is too tall for wanting to shrink, and he is wringing his hands, and he is going to stammer. Felix wants to kiss him. Won't, because the last time he tried Dimitri shook his head and apologized for so long, said he'd understand if Felix left him, but for now, please—

Felix says, as if they have been speaking at all for the past two days which felt like five years, "Hey."

Dimitri says something, and then says something else, all in no grammatical order. Then he clears his throat and says, like he's practiced, "Felix. I apologize for not considering your feelings regarding the party. I misjudged the situation; I thought you would prefer not to be bothered, but I see now that—"

"You're not a bother," says Felix.

Dimitri blinks. He's blushing, and he nods, and he swallows. "I… Yes. Thank you. I feel the same, which is why—" But he cuts himself off. Shakes his head. Looks like he's going to fucking cry, so Felix prompts, "Was that Sylvain?"

Dimitri hesitates. "Sorry?"

"The valentine," says Felix. "Was that Sylvain's idea?"

To which his expression cycles through something sour and faintly exhausted, until he admits, "Yes. He suggested we leverage your friendship with Annette."

"And she called _me_ evil."

A laugh. Finally. Like light and parting clouds after a storm. "To be fair, his first suggestion was to douse myself in chocolate and be delivered to your doorstep naked." Then he coughs, turning slightly, embarrassed at conjuring the memory and mental image.

Felix snorts, picturing his father or Glenn answering the door to the crown jewels.

Encouraged by Felix's improving mood Dimitri tries, "I considered it. 99% cacao, of course."

God. God god god god.

Felix says, "Can I kiss you?"

And Dimitri, pinking from warmth and cold but finished fidgeting when Felix puts his owns hands on his, says, "Please..."

**7.**

(It's Lorenz's fault).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> [rt](https://twitter.com/lumenize/status/1228519021835948032) or comment below if you cringed :')


End file.
